


If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky

by MommaUrsa



Series: Café Argo II [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long semester with a full load of classes, debate, and his part-time job at Argo II, Jason is excited to see the end of the semester looming on the horizon. Final projects are being issued, he has a debate coming up, and now he has to train the new temp, Nico, in the bakery. Trying to balance all three has been a challenge, but he's determined to make it work.</p><p>This is basically an au where Jason is overwhelmed and isn't as perfect as he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                The sound of the waves gently rolling filled Jason’s ears as he walked to work. It was cold out, being the middle of November. From the winding sidewalk, he could see the dull gray ocean. Clouds were rolling in, blocking out the sun’s rays, and he could hear thunder far off in the distance. Despite being part of a college town, the beach was silent, as if often was in the winter. Students were busy getting their projects done for finals and the tourists would not be around until March at the earliest.

                Jason pulled his hood up, covering his sun kissed hair. He tried to burrow further in his jacket, attempting to escape the cold the best he could. The air continued to nibble at his nose and bite his cheeks until his skin was flushed red. He was relieved when he turned onto the stretch of street the _Argo II_ occupied.

                His scarred lips stretched into a smile once he reached the café. He curled his gloved fingers around the door handle and gently pushed it in. Warm air and the bold scent of brewing coffee greeted him, washing over his cold skin. He felt the tension in his muscles leave as the door swung shut behind him.

                The café was fairly empty. There was a couple in the far corner murmuring amongst themselves. They were holding hands, attention focused on nothing but each other. On the far right side was a student pouring over open books, tapping away at their laptop with such furious speed. The tapping silenced for a moment, but was quickly followed by the turning of many pages, and then the student returned to typing.

                Jason shrugged his coat off and slung it over one of the wooden hooks on the coatrack. He fixed his apron, and then made his way to the counter.

                Hazel smiled up at him, freckled cheeks stretching wide. She pulled a red hat from her head as she stepped out from behind the counter. Her thick curls had been pulled back into a bun for her shift. She made quick work of the tie, letting the tight ringlets fall around her face and bounce down to her shoulders.

                “I’m glad to see you,” she laughed in a lighthearted manner. “I’m ready to go home.”

                Jason chuckled. He pulled a hat from his apron and pulled it on over his head. “Yeah? You’re not sticking around to train Nico?”

                Hazel shook her head. “Mr. D doesn’t have me scheduled. Nico said I could go home and get ready for finals. He’ll be fine without me.”

                Jason nodded. He stepped over to the register and punched in his key to clock in. “Have a good day, then.” He lifted his gaze to meet Hazel’s. “Try not to get too distracted by Frank.” He smiled at the girl, trying to mask his hidden message with the pleasant expression.

                Hazel’s lips parted for a second and her eyes, shimmering gold in the overhead light, seemed to darken for a second. “Hey! I won’t- He doesn’t distract me!”

                Jason chuckled as the door opened. A gust of cold air blew into the warm room, sending shivers down his spine. He turned his attention to the ghostly pale figure stepping in. Sunken eyes met his, lingering for a brief moment before the teen shrugged his coat off and hung it beside Jason’s.

                Nico looked like a walking corpse underneath his uniform. The clothes hung from his long, thin frame, nearly swallowing him. His skin was ridiculously pale. Despite living in a beach town, it looked like he hadn’t seen the light of day in years. The black hair and dark circles under his eyes did nothing to help him look anymore alive.

                Seeing him next to Hazel, who was so warm and lively, was such a weird contrast for Jason.

                Hazel turned and smiled at her brother. “Hey,” she greeted. “Excited to start working?”

                Nico’s brow rose. “If this is what you consider exciting,” he replied. He fiddled with the pocket of his apron before finally producing a cap. He pulled it on, covering his black bedhead. Waves poked out from underneath the hat, curling in all directions.

                Hazel laughed softly. She walked over to her brother and reached for his hands. Nico leaned over and kissed her dark, freckled cheek before straightening out. “I’ll see you tonight,” he promised with a small smile. Jason looked away. The moment was too personal for him to snoop.

                He heard Hazel’s shoes squeak against the tile floor. The door swung open, sending cold air into the room once more, and then she was gone. Jason looked up and smiled at Nico. “Ready for your first day?”

                Nico shrugged, and then reached back to fix the ties of his apron. He fidgeted with the strings for a moment, casting his gaze off to the side to avoid looking Jason in the eye. “I suppose. You’re training me, correct?”

                Jason nodded as he lifted the partition. “I am.” He smiled, watching Nico slip past him. The younger teen twisted his body to avoid touching Jason the best he could.

                “When does Percy leave?” Nico glanced back at Jason.

                “Two weeks from now.” Jason smiled at the other. He lowered the partition, and then motioned for Nico to follow him back to the bakery.

                Jason paused in the entranceway when he saw Piper lingering in the back beside Leo. Leo glanced up at Jason, lips curling into a smile that meant he was up to no good. Had Mr. D not threatened to fire Leo (and they all knew the threat was _not_ idle) the next time he tried to _improve_ one of their machines, Jason would have been worried about his and Nico’s safety.

                “Hey, man!” Leo hopped to his feet as he yanked his apron off over his head. He tossed it over his arm, and then moved closer to greet Jason with a fist bump. “Did Hazel already leave?”

                Jason nodded. He glanced over at Piper who was busy fixing her braid. She met his gaze for a moment and offered him a warm smile. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he found himself exhaling slowly, his own smile softening.

                “You two know Nico, right?” Jason motioned towards the teen standing behind him. “He just started today.”

                Piper stepped closer. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she directed her smile towards Nico. “Hey. From what Hazel’s said about you, it sounds like you’ll like it here. Just be careful of Leo.”

                Nico eyed the girl for a moment, but didn’t respond. He crossed his arms, almost trying to curl in on himself. Jason frowned at the teen’s body language, but his attention was quickly taken by Leo.

                “Hey!” Leo’s grin didn’t waver. He elbowed Piper gently and the two began laughing. He turned his attention to Jason. “I fixed the stove, no improvements this time. If it doesn’t work, don’t call me, because I am _not_ coming back.”

                “You better go, then, before they break it,” Piper snorted. She stepped around Nico before pausing and turning. “I’ll be up front, if you two need anything.” She inclined her head, and then made her way to the front of the house.

                Leo pulled a backpack on over his shoulder. “Play nice you two,” he laughed as he walked past Nico and Jason.

                “See you tomorrow,” Jason called after Leo.

                Nico glanced back at the two. “They’re lively,” he commented, and then stepped into the back. Jason was quick to follow.

                The scent of cinnamon and sugar was overwhelming in the bakery. He had come to enjoy it over the past three years he had worked at the _Argo II_. Now that he was in his senior year, the scent reminded him of his fond memories at the café and at university.

                “Do you have experience baking?” Jason looked over at Nico, who was inspecting one of the ovens.

                Nico glanced back at Jason. He nodded once. “I had a part-time job at a bakery in high school,” he admitted, voice soft. He returned to examining the different machines they had to work with.

                “That must be why Mr. D hired you,” Jason chuckled. His smile disappeared when Nico shot him a glare. “He doesn’t normally hire trainees that don’t know anything.”

                “I get it,” Nico scoffed, expression darkening. He turned and crossed his arms. “Are you going to show me what I have to do, or am I going to figure it out myself?”

                Jason’s brows rose. He nodded quickly. “Yeah, let’s get started.”

\---

                Nico was a surprisingly good baker. He didn’t need much training when it came to how to use the different tools, he just needed help with the recipes. The younger teen picked up on everything pretty quickly, which surprised Jason. He was expecting a long week with plenty of mistakes, but Nico was only messing up on smaller things, things that would have been expected from someone not used to their particular company.

                Jason picked up one of the pastries Nico had made during their shift. He pulled a piece off and took a bite. The bread was soft and moist, and the flavors mixed perfectly on his tongue. He could taste the cinnamon without it being overpowering. It blended well with the brown sugar and icing.

                “This is good,” Jason complimented, holding the other half out to Nico.

                Nico inspected it for a moment before reaching out for the offered piece. He nibbled on it. His nose wrinkled, but he eventually nodded. “It is good,” he agreed. “But I don’t like the recipes here.”

                Jason’s brow rose. “You don’t?” He wiped his fingers off on his apron. He only succeeded in smearing some flour across the tips and spreading the mess across the red fabric.

                Nico nodded as he pulled the oven open. He placed a pan on the racks, and then shut the door. He straightened out, wiping his forehead and smearing flour across his face. The white powder almost blended in with his pale skin.

                “They’re too…” He pursed his lips as he stared at Jason. “They taste like everything else, but that’s to be expected from a corporation.”

                Jason couldn’t help but laugh. He reached for a wet rag and walked over to Nico. He wiped the flour from the boy’s forehead, and then sat the rag back down. He heard the other exhale sharply before turning to look at the next recipe.

                “We should start cleaning up,” Jason told the teen as he wiped the counter with the wet rag. “Our shift ends in fifteen minutes, and Mr. D really doesn’t like it when we’re even a minute late to clock out.”

                “Is it always silent back here?” Nico glanced back at Jason before returning to wiping down his counter. He tossed a knife into a big sink. “I thought you would have music back here.”

                “I don’t usually play music. If you want to bring something in for tomorrow, go ahead. We have an iPod dock over there.” Jason motioned to the far wall. “Just make sure it is safe for work. Mr. D will write you up for that.”

                Nico nodded, turning to finish cleaning. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for them to finish picking up, and then they were both out in the front of the house. The café was empty, and Piper was just finishing locking. He heard the lock click into place before Piper was walking over to her cleaning supplies. She greeted the two with a smile, and then turned to put everything away.

                A piece of paper was waiting for them next to the register. Jason lifted it and handed it to Nico. “You were clocked in. Use this to clock out and memorize it. It’s how you’ll log your hours from now on,” he explained.

                Nico stared at the sticky note for a moment. He tucked it away inside his apron, and then watched Jason clock out on the register. He mirrored what Jason did, punching his own number in instead, and then snatched up his time stamp. He shoved it into his pocket.

                Jason smiled. “Not bad for a first day?”

                Nico shrugged. He shifted his weight between his feet. He looked up at Jason but quickly averted his gaze. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

\---

                It was a Monday morning, which meant he had world literature. The class wasn’t bad. In fact, he was enjoying some of the stories they were reading. He particularly enjoyed _Iliad_ , which the professor claimed was much better than _The Odyssey_. Judging from the response from rolled eyes and soft groans from the lit majors, Jason guessed that not everyone felt that way.

                Jason was eager for the class to end. He stared down at his open Longman Anthology (and how the lit majors managed to lug more than _one_ of these around was beyond him), but found it hard to concentrate. Finals were only a few weeks away, and he was nowhere near where he wanted to be in terms of progress.

                When he finally looked up from the book, the classroom was almost empty. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head back to greet Nico’s tired stare. He tilted his head at the younger teen.

                “Were you even paying attention?” Nico crossed his arms, blocking the white skull on his shirt. His hair looked messier than ever, but the circles under his eyes didn’t seem as dark.

                Jason nodded. “I was,” he assured the other with a frown. “Why do you ask?”

                “Group projects for the final,” Nico explained with a shrug. “I want to work with you.”

                Jason glanced down at his book for a moment, and then lifted his gaze to meet Nico’s. He smiled, snorting softly. “I guess I wasn’t paying as much attention as I thought.” He closed his book and tucked it away in his bag. “I’ll partner with you. Do you want to get lunch so we can talk about it?”

                Nico glanced at the clock. He pursed his lips for a moment, but nodded. “Meet me in the cafeteria at twelve-thirty.”

                Jason nodded. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he stood up. “What’s the project?”

                Nico rolled his eyes. “Are you going to ignore me if I tell you?”

                Jason snorted as he shook his head. “Sorry.”

                “She said we can research whatever we want, as long as it’s over a work we have gone over. So think about which ones you liked, and we’ll decide what to do at lunch.” Nico shoved his hands into his pocket as he slowly stepped back. “Um…thank you. For agreeing.”

                Jason smiled. “You don’t have to thank me,” he laughed as he walked around to Nico’s side. “I should be thanking you for filling me in.”

                Nico shrugged and took a few steps away from Jason. “Um, yeah. I’ll see you at lunch.” He glanced up at Jason, and then turned to scurry away.

                The rest of Jason’s day went quickly. By the time he was able to make it to the cafeteria, he was given three more long papers due before finals, as well as review sheets for two of the classes. His bag felt heavier with the assignment sheets in it. He needed to look at his schedule and fill in when he could work on each.

                He almost didn’t see Nico when he approached his usual table. He smiled at Nico, but his attention was quickly drawn toward Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel. He dropped his bag on the table and took a seat next to Nico.

“Hey,” he greeted, grinning at Percy.

                Percy returned the grin. He put one arm on the table and leaned against it, allowing his other to stay laced with Annabeth’s. “Hey! How’s it going?”

                Jason shrugged. “It’s going,” he chuckled.

                “I feel ya, man.” Percy reached for one of the fries on his plate and tossed it into his mouth. “I’m so ready for Europe.”

                “When do you leave?” Jason glanced away to open his bag and pull his lit book out.

                “The day after finals,” Annabeth replied with a smile. “A whole month in Europe. It’s just the break we’ve needed.”

                Jason chuckled as he leaned against the table. “I want to go on the next trip. Maybe over the summer, but I’ll have to take a class to do that.”

                Nico started fidgeting beside him. “It’s better to go over the summer. You spend more time over there,” he interjected. He glanced up at Percy and Annabeth, but quickly looked away when he saw them lean against each other. “I think one class is worth the extra time overseas.”

                Jason smiled at the younger teen. “When you put it that way, I have to agree.”

                Nico shrugged as he poked at his food.

                “Nico’s hoping to go next summer,” Hazel interjected as she leaned on her elbows. She grinned at them. “We’re halfway done saving for it.”

                “Is that why you asked me about the job?” Percy directed his attention to Nico. The teen seemed to curl in on himself. He poked at his food, refusing to look up at any of them. Jason frowned at the behavior.

                “Whatever the reason is, he’s a better baker than you are,” Jason joked. “He doesn’t make everything _blue_.”

                “You better watch it,” Annabeth warned with a smile.

                “ _Everything_ is better blue.” Percy couldn’t help but laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, and Jason couldn’t help but notice Nico glancing up and staring for a second too long.

                Hazel glanced at the clock and stood up. “I have to go.” She smiled at the group before turning her attention to Nico. “I’ll see you after work.”

                Nico leaned over and kissed her cheek. She nudged him gently, and then stood. After collecting her things, she disappeared beyond the crowd of people trying to get into the cafeteria.

                Jason leaned over and nudged the younger teen with his elbow. “We should talk about our project. I have to get with Reyna before the hour is over.”

                Nico frowned at Jason as he grabbed his bag and pulled it closer. “Can we reschedule? I forgot about something I have to do.”

                Jason’s brow rose, but he nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you at work tonight, then?”

                Nico nodded quickly. He stood up. “Yeah, see you later,” he murmured, voice distant. He refused to look at them before parting.

                “What was that about?” Jason frowned as he watched Nico disappear beyond the entryway.

                Percy shrugged before pulling his hand away from Annabeth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, which earned him a roll of her eyes despite the smile tugging at her lips.

                “He’s always been like that. I’m surprised you convinced him to partner up with you on a project.” Percy glanced down at the book that Jason was now putting away. “Especially if it’s for a lit class.”

                “Actually, he approached me,” Jason explained. He held the other’s gaze. He frowned, and then turned his attention back to his bag. “I should probably get going, then, if he’s not here. See you two later?”

                “I’ll see you in class,” Annabeth replied with a smile. “Good luck on that project.”

                Jason smiled at her. He knew he would need all the luck he could get if he was going to make it through to the end of the semester.


	2. Chapter 2

                Jason’s entire body was dragging by the time he made it to the café. His bag felt heavier and he was relieved to be able to drop it behind the counter. He crouched and pulled his hat out of the bag. As he pulled it on, he felt fingers brush against the nape of his neck. He took a deep breath at the familiar touch, and then tilted his head back to see Piper smiling down at him.

                “How’s it going?” Piper stepped back and crossed her arms. As usual, her dark hair was braided and over her shoulder. The feathers that usually were woven in with the strands were missing.

                Jason pushed his bag out of the walkway before standing. He turned to smile at her. He pressed himself against the counter, palms going flat and fingers curling beneath it. “It’s going. How are you doing?”

                Piper shrugged as she took a few steps back. She returned the smile, though it was much less enthusiastic. “Alright. I’m just ready to head out,” she laughed. “It was surprisingly busy today.”

                Jason swallowed as he stared at her. He wanted to ask more, to see how school was going and how _she_ was doing, but he didn’t want to pry. He had no right to pay attention now, after missing the long semester where they drifted apart, right before she walked him to the beach and told him they couldn’t work.

                “I should probably relieve Leo,” Jason said, excusing himself. Piper nodded her agreement, and Jason quickly turned. He stepped away, leaving her and everything else behind. He needed to clear his mind and focus on his job.

                He went through the motions once he made it to the bakery. Music was blaring in the back, but he could barely make out the words speedily sung alongside an electronic beat. He simply nodded when he heard Leo greet him. The other boy was talking just as quickly, his words lost on Jason’s ears, and then the music and the voice was gone, leaving Jason alone.

                He took a deep breath, eyes drifting shut. He focused on the silence, allowing thoughts of Piper and school to drift away. He couldn’t think about the twelve-page research paper due the next week that he had barely made a dent in. Not to mention the fact he and Nico still had an entire project to plan, and he had no idea what the project even was. He would have to see when he could fit in time to work on the project, between other papers and the upcoming conference he had to attend with Reyna.

                He nearly jumped when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Jason opened his eyes and turned, smiling when he met Nico’s gaze. The younger teen was adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. His brows were furrowed and his lips pursed, weight shifting from foot to foot.

                “Did you clock in?” Jason stepped forward and took the bag from Nico. The younger teen tensed, fingers clutching the bag for a moment, but he released it, allowing Jason to walk it over to set it on top of the fridge.

                “Of course.” Nico finally stepped into the bakery. He made his way to the counter where a book of recipes was laying open. He flipped through it slowly. “More practice today, or will we be cooking for the main shop?”

                “Both,” Jason replied as he moved closer to Nico. He stopped and peered over the other guy’s shoulder to stare at the recipes. “There are some things we keep refrigerated, so we have to make sure we stay stocked.”

                Nico quickly stepped to the side, putting distance between them. The younger teen glanced up at Jason, and then motioned toward the recipe book. “Tell me what to make, then.”

                Jason inclined his head as he stepped forward. He placed one palm flat on the counter and bent over the recipe book. He flipped through the thick pages slowly, smiling to himself when he saw filling and flour stains on some of the pages. He stopped on a recipe for baklava cheesecake.

                He turned his head, only to catch Nico’s eyes sliding down his body. Nico’s eyes widened for a moment and his cheeks flushed lightly. Jason smiled, and then motioned for the younger teen to move closer, deciding to ignore whatever it was the guy was doing.

                “This is our specialty,” he explained. “People will come here just to pick up some of this.”

                Nico cleared his throat as he nodded. “I’ll- I’ll get started,” he choked out, snatching the recipe book and looking over the page. He took a few steps back, making sure to keep space between himself and Jason.

                Jason turned and leaned back against the counter. He crossed his arms. “So…are you mad at Percy?”

                Nico’s whole body tensed as his grip on the book tightened. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his head up to shoot Jason a glare. “No,” he replied. “I’m not mad at Percy.” He frowned before returning his attention back to the recipe. “Is this even appropriate talk for the workplace?”

                Jason mirrored the frown. It was obvious that the other was lying, but he wasn’t about to needle anything out of Nico. It wasn’t his place, and if the guy didn’t want to talk, fine. “Probably not…but if you _are_ mad at Percy and wanna talk about it, I’ll listen.” He paused and smiled at Nico. “Anyways, how about we discuss our project?”

                Nico nodded as he sat the recipe book down. “Alright,” he agreed. He turned and started walking around the room, collecting bowls and ingredients. Jason followed him, picking up items that the other boy overlooked.

                “First off, how long do you think it will take to do? We need to plan work sessions,” Jason began as he sat down some nuts. He tore the package open and began to spread them around on his cutting board. “Make sure you preheat the oven.”

                He heard Nico’s shoes squeak against the floor followed by the click of the oven being turned on. “A few days. It’s just a sophomore level class,” Nico finally replied. “We need to do some research on a work we like and analyze the text for a speech.”

                Jason nodded as he reached for a knife. He began to chop the assortment of nuts. “Do you have a preference?”

                Jason turned his head to watch Nico place a bowl beside him. He smiled at the guy, only to have the other boy quickly look away. “ _Medea_ , perhaps.”

                Jason chuckled softly. He scraped the finely chopped nuts off the cutting board and into a bowl before pouring more out of the bag. “I don’t have a preference, so that’s fine with me.” He glanced at the other guy from the corner of his eye, and he swore he saw the boy’s lips twitch into a smile for a fraction of a second. He blinked a few times, brow shooting up. “When are you free to work on it?”

                “Any time, I suppose,” Nico answered quietly. “I have class from nine-thirty until twelve-thirty daily, and then work. Unlike you, I don’t do the club thing.” Jason swore the guy sounded amused. He paused, resting the knife flat against the cutting board as he turned his head to stare at the other boy.

                “Well, the best time for me is Saturday and Sunday nights. I work mornings those days,” he explained.

                Nico bit his lip as he began putting cream cheese into a bowl. His eyes narrowed for a moment, but eventually he nodded. “Saturday night, then. We’ll get started on our project.

\---

                Debate took up his afternoons on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He had been attending such clubs and competitions since he met Reyna his freshman year of high school. He couldn’t believe it had been eight years since he met her and the two of them had become a team. During the short eight years, they had won competitions together, well-earned trophies collecting on his shelves with each passing tournament.

                It wasn’t quite a passion, but it was something he was good at.

                That Friday afternoon, Reyna was sitting in one of the study rooms in the library. He quietly opened the door, careful not to disturb her while she flipped through her pages of notes, comparing them to the open books littering the table. He shut the door behind him with a soft click, and then moved over to the empty chair across from his partner. He dropped his bag, relieved to feel the weight off his shoulders once again, and fell into the seat.

                The sound of manicured nails scraping against paper, and the shifting of each page as she thumbed through them slowly died down until she was lifting her gaze to meet his. Her expression was serious. Her brows were drawn together and her dark eyes were scrutinizing as they looked him over. She met his gaze again as she sat up straight in her chair, head held high as the familiar air of power settled over her.

                “You look like shit,” Reyna finally spoke. She pushed her hair over her shoulder, and then reached for her pencil. “Are you doing alright?”

                Jason inclined his head as he leaned over the table. He reached for one of the books and pulled it closer. His free hand produced a notebook from his bag. “It’s the end of the semester. What do you expect?” He smiled at her.

                Reyna’s lips tugged up into a soft smile as her expression began to relax. “I haven’t been able to see Thalia since the beginning of the month.” She snorted softly, and then leaned over her book. She read through a sentence, and then jotted some information down onto the piece of paper. “Are you sure you want to do this competition?”

                Jason was quick to nod, despite her eyes not being on him. He grabbed a pencil from his bag and opened his notebook. He flipped through it until he found the last line of notes. “After all the work we’ve put into this? Our speeches are done, Reyna. As long as we stick to our schedule, I can do this.”

                Reyna nodded. “Alright. All that’s left is fact checking and practice. We’re going to win.” She smirked at Jason.

                “I assume that means I better have at least one speech memorized by Monday?” Jason grinned at the girl. She snorted, lips twitching into a bigger smile as she reached over to gently nudge his arm. They both laughed, but they both quickly quieted down to focus on the work in front of them. They didn’t have much time to goof around, not with the strict schedules they both set forth for themselves.

                His leg started to bounce. He was careful not to let his knee hit the underside of the desk, but sitting still in that room working on an extracurricular activity had his mind racing. As he made sure they had their speech straight, his mind kept wandering to the paper he planned on writing after work. He nudged his paper to the side and began to quickly scrawl out the outline when it hit him.

                When he finished, he glanced up to see Reyna staring at him. She rolled her eyes before snorting. “Seriously?”

                Jason chuckled softly. “I’m multitasking.”

                She put her pencil down as she crossed her arms. “If you seriously can’t do this, I get it. Finals are coming, we can just participate in one that won’t conflict with your schedule,” she offered. Her expression softened as she stared at him. “You shouldn’t half-ass anything, especially not this.”

                Jason set his own pencil down. He slouched in his seat, head falling back so he could close his eyes for a moment. “It’s just been a long week,” he sighed. “I’ll be fine. I’ll catch up this weekend.”

                He heard Reyna scoff at him. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see her purse her lips. She averted her gaze, and it was obvious to him that she was trying to find the right thing to say. “I worry about you,” she admitted, voice firm. She met his gaze, eyes narrowing. “You said the breakup with Piper was what you needed to get everything together this semester, but you’re still pushing too hard.”

                Jason sighed, but smiled at her. He hoped it looked genuine, because he didn’t feel like it was. “What is it everyone calls me? A blonde Superman? I can handle this.” He averted his gaze, brows furrowing as he stared down at the paper in front of him.

                “You’re not some perfect alien. You’re allowed to say you’re in over your head.” Reyna’s voice was softer, soothing. He glanced up at her and held her gaze. Her brows were knitted together, lips still pursed tightly. “And you’re allowed to make mistakes.”

                Jason’s lips turned up into a tired smile. “Thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. “I am way over my head,” he joked. “I mean, I became _your_ debate partner.”

                Reyna kicked him under the table and the two started laughing.

\---

                Jason was so grateful when Saturday finally rolled in. His early morning shift went by quickly, and he managed to make a dent in one paper, get some research done for another, and start picking up the living room of the dorm before he heard the knock at the door. He tucked the vacuum away in the closet, and then darted across the room to the door. He turned the lock and pulled the door open.

                Percy smiled at him, holding up a six pack. “Hey, man. You free?”

                Jason grinned and nodded. “Yeah.” He moved out of the way, letting Percy into the dorm. “Leo’s not here right now.”

                Percy walked over to the couch. He sat the pack down on the table, and then plopped down. He crossed his legs, stretching his arms over the back of the sofa. “He at work, then?”

                Jason nodded. “Yeah. He won’t be back until late.” He snatched up a beer on his way to the couch. He sat next to Percy before popping the top open. He took a sip. “Something up?”

                “Nah. I just thought I’d see if you wanted a drink.” Percy snatched up one of the cans. He popped it open and took a drink. “How are things going with Piper?”

                Jason smiled as he leaned back. “They’re going okay. We don’t really see each other outside of work.”

                He frowned, mind drifting to the conversation with Reyna the previous day. He hadn’t had time for anything when Piper asked him to walk along the beach with her, but that day he forced himself to make time. It was a familiar activity, especially during the summers when she would take her surfboard with them, but they ended up following a new path that day. She held his hands, told him it was better for both of them to take a break. School came first and she didn’t want to be shafted all the time because it _hurt_.

                She was barely a thought when she was there, but now that his Saturdays were filled with drinks and schoolwork, he realized she filled a spot in his life. School did come first, and he was grateful that she didn’t make him choose. He understood she needed to take care of herself, he wanted her to take care of herself, but it didn’t make the absence any less obvious.

                Jason took a swig, allowing the drink to chase down his thoughts as he directed his attention to the blank television screen. “How long are you staying?” He reached for the remote and clicked the power button. The hum of a laughter track filled the room as the screen blinked to life.

                “Just for a bit. When Annabeth gets off, she’s coming over here to stay with me.” Percy’s voice was fond and happiness rang with the girl’s name.

                Jason took another sip of the drink before setting it down. He wasn’t about to get a buzz while having these thoughts. “How about a movie, then?”

                He glanced over to see Percy grinning. “Sounds great.”

                Jason began flipping through the channels when he heard another knock on the door. It was slow, but firm. His brow rose as he shot Percy a look. The other guy shrugged, and Jason slowly got to his feet. “I’m coming,” he shouted, strutting across the room and to the closed door.

                He yanked the door open, brows knitting together when he saw Nico standing there with an armful of books and a bag slung over his shoulder. The younger teen looked up at him before glancing back at Percy. His eyes lingered, and Jason’s eyes widened a fraction.

                “I didn’t think you’d have company.” Nico’s voice was cold and his eyes were narrowing. He pulled his books tight against his chest as he took a few steps back.

                “Hey, Nico,” Percy greeted from behind Jason.

                “Damnit, I’m sorry, Nico,” Jason sighed, brows furrowing. “I knew I forgot something.”

                “Yeah, _me_.” Nico’s lips turned down into a frown. His brows knitted together as he lowered his gaze to his feet. He turned and made his way down the hall.

                Jason stepped out, keeping the door open with his foot. “Nico,” he called, frowning as he ran a hand through his hair. The other guy glanced back at him before stepping into the elevator and disappearing out of sight.

                Jason slowly shuffled back into his dorm. He shut the door, turning the lock behind him, and leaned against the door. He stared at Percy, who was mirroring his frown.

                “Were you expecting him?” Percy’s brow shot up.

                Jason nodded as he slowly shuffled across the carpet and back to the couch. His shoulders were slouched and his head hung when he finally collapsed beside Percy. He reached for his drink and quickly took a drink. “The project he wanted to work with me on,” he explained. He sighed, and then turned his attention back to the television. “We were supposed to work on it tonight.”

                “Are you doing okay? You don’t usually forget something this big.” Jason didn’t miss the concern in the other guy’s tone.

                Jason didn’t look over at Percy. He took another drink, and then nodded. He didn’t think about the fact that this was one less day for them to work on the project. He didn’t want to even think about how upset Nico looked.

                “I’m fine.” He managed to sound calm.


	3. Chapter 3

                The days blurred together as the weekend passed, bleeding into the following school week, and before Jason knew it, it was his Wednesday closing shift. Nico refused to talk to him the entire time. He dodged Jason during that Monday’s World Lit, making use of his smaller frame to slip away between classmates before Jason could even get a word of apology out. The younger guy kept his mouth shut at work, unless it was to ask where an item was or what he needed to make, and it was upsetting, to say the least.

                Jason felt guilty about how upset Nico was. He _had_ forgotten about his plans with Nico, and instead was having a good time sitting with Percy. He tried to get Nico to open up about whatever it was about Percy that bothered him, and then Jason went off and did _this_. It was insensitive, and even if Jason felt Nico was overreacting, he had to apologize.

                Nico was the last one remaining in the _Argo II_. Piper had gone ahead, giving Jason room to speak to Nico without the possibility of being interrupted or overheard.

                He watched Nico loom over the register, fingers tapping quickly against the keyboard as he clocked out. The sound of the timestamp printing filled the silence of the dark café, and then in a matter of seconds, Nico’s dark eyes had found Jason’s. One brow arched up, his eyes narrowing as he slowly rounded the corner of the counter.

                “Let me give you a ride,” Jason was able to keep his voice calm as he offered Nico a smile.

                “I’d rather walk.” Nico looked away as he pulled his hat off and stuffed it into the front pocket of his apron. He ran his fingers through the unruly mess on his head, carding them through the thick waves before meeting Jason’s gaze again. He pursed his lips, brows furrowing.

                Jason frowned as he propped the door open for Nico. “Please. I’m sorry, Nico. Let me give you a ride.”

                Nico paused in the middle of the café. He stared at Jason for a long time, but eventually sighed and nodded. “Fine.” He shuffled over the door.

                Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the number pad next to the door. He punched in a code, waited for the following beep, and then opened the door for both of them to exit.

                The cold nipped at Jason’s ears the moment he was outside. He wrapped his arms around his torso, rubbing his hands along his biceps as he squinted. He looked out over at the beach, smiling to himself as he watched the gently rolling waves for a moment. He glanced over at Nico, watching as the boy pulled his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. The other guy shifted awkwardly, his own gaze locked onto the water.

                Jason glanced back at the beach. “Want to walk it while we talk?”

                Nico turned his head, narrowed eyes locking on Jason’s. He frowned, but hesitantly nodded.

                They were quick to toss their bags into Jason’s trunk. They both put their uniforms in. Jason grabbed jackets to keep from freezing during their walk. He pulled his on before holding his spare out to Nico. The other guy eyed it, brows furrowing. Ultimately, he decided to accept the nice gesture.

                After Nico had it on, they walked towards the beach.

                Jason had his hands in his pockets. It was a clear night, so the reflection of the stars was visible in the calm water. The sound of the gentle tide filled his ears, and the scent of salt water thickened in his nostrils the closer they got. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he felt his shoes sinking into the sand.

                “I really am sorry, Nico,” Jason began as he glanced over at the other boy. Nico had his dark eyes focused on the sand as they walked. “It was a long week. I just forgot.”

                Nico glanced up at Jason from underneath his hood. He quickly turned his attention back down to the sand. He kept a noticeable gap between them. It was almost like they were strangers who happened to be walking the same path.

                “I don’t-“ Nico cut himself off, lips pursing. He exhaled sharply. “I am not one to just approach people.” He glanced over at Jason, expression still guarded.

                Jason’s brows furrowed. He tried to pick apart the layers of what Nico was saying. He glanced away, turning his attention to the cliff in the distance. “I know you’re probably mad because Percy was there. That was insensitive, and I’m really sorry.”

                He looked down when he heard Nico scoff. The other boy rolled his eyes, lips turning down. “I’m not mad at Percy. I never was,” he insisted. “I don’t like being forgotten.” He lifted his dark eyes to meet Jason’s.

                The older boy’s brows knitted together. He looked back at the cliffs. Silence settled between them as they continued to walk along the sand.

                The comment was simple, but it had Jason thinking. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had forgotten about their project, but the fact that the moment Nico was gone, the other guy wasn’t even a thought. He couldn’t even blame it on the fact that Nico was a complete stranger. He’d known the other guy since Nico was a freshman the previous year. The guy lingered near Percy and Annabeth despite how visibly irritated he got with Percy’s jokes. When Hazel joined them, he was around more often, though he still kept to himself.

                Nico had never become a friend, but the fact that Jason was only seeing him as a means to do the group project had the older teen grimacing.

                “Friendships are exhausting to begin with. It’s a waste of time to reach for people who will forget you,” Nico stated, voice even. Jason was shaken from his thoughts. He turned his attention back to Nico and watched as the younger teen’s expression softened. It wasn’t meant as a jab.

                Jason nodded his agreement as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He walked over to where a log was resting in the sand. He plopped down on it. “Those aren’t the kind of friends you want, anyways,” he agreed, motioning for Nico to join him.

                “They’re not,” Nico agreed. He tiptoed around Jason, and then took a seat next to the older boy. He kept a large gap between them. “But here we are.” His eyes narrowed. That one was a jab.

                “Sorry,” Jason repeated as he hunched over. He let his forearms rest against his thighs as he looked out at the reflection of the night sky. “What’s the deal with you and Percy, anyways? You act like you don’t like him.”

                There was a pause. Jason was sure he was about to have Nico leave him again, but was surprised to hear the boy speak up instead.

“I’ve known Percy since I was a kid. He’s an annoying older brother that I can’t escape.” His tone was fond, which was weird for Jason to hear. He looked back at Nico. The boy was staring out at the water, a faint smile playing on his lips.

                Jason couldn’t help but smile at that. He bent one arm and let his head rest against the palm of his hand as he watched Nico. “He mentioned he’s known you for a while, but never how long.”

                Nico shrugged. He turned his body away from Jason as he crossed his arms over his stomach. He curled, pressing them against his abdomen.

                “Hey.” Jason leaned over to gently nudge Nico. The boy turned, shooting a Jason a glare. He pulled away from the touch, putting more space between them. “Sorry.” Jason frowned, pulling his hand back.

                “I’m sorry I left,” Nico said. He shifted his weight towards Jason for a moment, but quickly corrected himself. “I was only there for the project. It was stupid.”

                Jason was silent for a moment. He turned his head, letting his hand slide down to rest against his neck as he stared out at the water. “I want to be friends,” he decided. “If you’re willing to give it another shot.”

                He heard Nico scoff. Jason frowned at the noise. “I suppose we can,” was the other’s quiet response. It made Jason smile as he turned his head, looking over at Nico. The younger man refused to look at him. His eyes were trained on the stretch of water in front of them. “We still need to work on the project. We should pick a day.”

                Jason chuckled as he nodded his agreement. He grinned at Nico. “Let me check my schedule.”

\--

                The plan was to meet together the following night. Neither of them had to work and since it was a school night, neither of them had conflicting plans. It was going to be a quiet night to prepare their final assignment.

                At least, Jason hoped it would be, since Leo was going to be at the apartment. His best friend, and roommate, had a tendency to be loud during finals week. The engineer would bring home projects to tinker outside of the lab between study sessions. For the most part, he managed to get the machines to work, but it always involved questionable noises and a flurry of curses in more than one language.

                Jason had just finished clearing off the coffee table when he heard the knock at the door. His lips stretched into a grin as he made his way over to the door. He unlocked the door before pulling it open, revealing an awkward looking Nico.

                The younger man shifted before looking up. He greeted Jason’s grin with a small, cautious smile. “I brought soda.” He lifted a twelve pack of coke with one hand.

                “Great.” Jason moved out of the way. “Come on in. I cleaned up the living room for us.”

                Nico slipped inside. He adjusted his bag as he walked past the kitchenette and into the living room. Jason shut the door, twisting the lock before turning and following. He quickened his pace, reaching down to take the twelve pack from Nico. “Thank you.”

                Nico shrugged as he put his free hand onto the strap of his messenger bag. “It was nothing.”

                Jason led Nico over to the couch. He sat the coke down on the table, and then took a seat. Nico was hesitant before doing the same.

                “I’m assuming you haven’t done anything for the project?” Nico looked up at Jason as he pulled his book out of the messenger bag. He sat it down on the table, and then looked away as he pulled his laptop out.

                “I haven’t had time.” Jason twisted his torso to reach for his own laptop. He pulled it off the side table, and then leaned back against the couch. “Have you?”

                “No, but I’ve thought about it.” Nico leaned forward, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He tried to curl in on himself as he settled his hands against the keys of his laptop. His eyes locked onto the screen.

                “That’s more than I’ve done,” Jason chuckled. He leaned across Nico and reached for the box of soda. He pulled it open and yanked out a can. He offered it to the other. “Want one?”

                Nico eyed the offered can before slowly holding out a hand and taking it. He glanced up at Jason’s eyes, and then looked away. “Thanks.”

                Jason flashed a lopsided smile. “It’s your soda,” he reminded the other.

                Nico shrugged as he popped the top open. Jason looked away and pulled another soda out for himself. He popped it open before taking a sip. “Leo’s in tonight, so if you smell something on fire, it’s just him.”

                Nico looked up, brows shooting up. “Should I be worried?”

                Jason shook his head as he sat the soda down on the side table. “No. He has a fire extinguisher on hand.” He laughed at the frown on Nico’s face. “It just means he might get a little loud. Is that alright?”

                Nico nodded. “It won’t bother me.” He sat his soda down and turned back to his computer.

                “I imagine this is what it’s like to have a brother,” Jason laughed as he flopped back against the cushions. He glanced over, not at all missing the subtle twitch of Nico’s lips.

                “I thought all siblings were that loud,” Nico scoffed, lips finally curling into an amused smirk.

                Jason grinned. “Is Hazel that loud?”

                Nico gave a light shrug. He let his head fall back against the back of the couch before turning it so he could look at Jason. The bags beneath the younger man’s eyes were darker than usual. “She can be. She’s excitable. I think all three of us have our moments…had our moments.” He sighed as he looked up. “The three of us are rarely in the same room together.”

                “There’s a third one?” Jason’s brow rose.

                Nico snorted as he nodded. “I have an older sister. Bianca. I believe she goes to the same school _your_ sister goes to.”

                “Why haven’t we heard of her before?” Jason frowned at the look Nico shot him. The boy’s eyes had narrowed and his lips pursed.

                “You’ve met her.” Nico glanced over at Jason. His brow rose, and there was an amused look on the boy’s face. “Her name’s Bianca.”

                Jason couldn’t help but laugh at the name. He leaned back on the couch. “The girl Thalia’s friends with? She talks about her all the time.” He smiled over at Nico. “I didn’t realize she was your sister.”

                “I wonder why,” Nico snorted dryly. He rolled his eyes.

                “It’s hard being away from college,” Jason sighed. He found himself frowning as he pictured his sister in his head. He often missed her. It was weird when she first went off to college. They went from seeing each other every day, being each other’s support after mom died and while they lived under their father’s roof, to seeing each other every so often. They were in the same state, but it just wasn’t the same.

                “The three of us will be together for a few days during break,” Nico spoke up. His lips twitched up into a soft smile, and Jason found himself mirroring it. “But break won’t come until this project is finished.” He glanced up at Jason.

                Jason chuckled to himself as he looked away. “Let’s get started.”

\--

                Jason was shaking as he stared down at the paper sheet of paper in his hands. He thought he was on top of everything, after having chipped away on his project with Nico and working on his other papers, but this slipped his mind. The due date was _that day_. He never had a late assignment, not in high school, and definitely not now in college, when it mattered.

                He had to get outside. He needed to _breathe_.

                Jason shoved the piece of paper into his backpack before tossing the bag over his shoulder. He stumbled out of the room, trying hard to be quiet and not disrupt the lecture.

                Jason was shaking as he stared down at the paper sheet of paper in his hands. He thought he was on top of everything, after having chipped away on his project with Nico and working on his other papers, but this slipped his mind. The due date was _that day_. He never had a late assignment, not in high school, and definitely not now in college, when it mattered.

                He had to get outside. He needed to _breathe_.

                Jason shoved the piece of paper into his backpack before tossing the bag over his shoulder. He stumbled out of the room, trying hard to be quiet and not disrupt the lecture.

                Once in the hallway, he made a beeline for the exit. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back as he moved quickly. He nearly tripped a few times in his haste, but once he was outside and he felt the sun beating down on him, he found himself able to take a deep breath.

                He was still shaking, but he liked that he was no longer closed in. He walked over to some benches, taking a seat on the closest one. He dropped his bag beside himself, and then began to bounce his leg. He crossed his arms, focusing on his breathing as he stared up at the sky.

                It was just a mistake. _A simple, easily fixed mistake_ , he tried to convince himself. If he got the assignment done that night, he’d only be docked ten percent, but he had other commitments. It would be an all-nighter, at this rate.

                He let his head hang. He buried his face in his palms as he let out a shuddery breath. It was just a single paper. He knew it wasn’t worth that much, but his stomach was twisting into knots. What else might he have forgotten? He was so sure he had been on top of everything.

                “Jason..?” Jason lifted his head to greet Nico’s inquisitive stare. The younger man’s eyes were tired, but filled with concern. “Are-“ the other cut himself off as he frowned. “Is everything alright?”

                Jason’s brows knitted together as he stared up at the other. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to nod. “I’ll be fine.” He had to be fine. He had to pull himself together just enough to get through to the end of the semester.

                Nico didn’t appear convinced. The younger man shoved his hands into his pockets before taking a step back. “Would you walk with me?” He glanced away, but then quickly sought out Jason’s gaze.

                The blonde hesitated, but nodded.  He slowly stood up and allowed Nico to lead him. He didn’t pay attention to where they were walking, he just followed. The fresh, cool air against his skin, and the company was helping him feel calmer, though it did nothing to make him feel less like a _failure_.

                “Don’t you normally have class at this time?” Nico gently nudged Jason’s side. The movement was cautious and took Jason by surprise.

                Jason gave a light shrug. “Normally,” he replied, voice quiet.

                “Careful. You might turn into Percy,” Nico joked, though his voice was anything but amused. “How he manages to stay in school, I’ll never know.”

                Jason snorted as he looked ahead. He could see open sky as Nico led him around the school and towards the cliffs overlooking the ocean and a vast expanse of the sky. The older man let out a soft breath as his shoulders slumped.

                “I know I’m not…I know I’m not Percy, but-“ Nico cut himself off and sighed.

                Jason glanced over at Nico. He frowned, and then fell into silence as they walked closer to the cliffs.

                There was a series of benches built behind a railing that lined the cliff. The two took a seat on one overlooking the waters below. The cliff wasn’t especially high, and allowed for a view of both the sky and sea stretching on forever. Jason sighed to himself as he stared out at it.

                Jason had work in a few hours. He knew he could work the paper in before then, if he and Reyna finished up quickly, but when he got off work, he wouldn’t be able to just go to bed. He’d have to catch up so tomorrow wouldn’t be thrown off schedule, and he was already tired as it was.

                He ran a hand through his hair, mind racing to construct some sort of schedule to go by. He didn’t realize he was tensing up, or that his arms were shaking until he felt Nico’s hand on his wrist.

                “Something happened.” Jason looked down to meet Nico’s intense stare.

                Jason’s brows knitted together as he returned the stare. He snorted to himself, lips twisting up into a half smile because all he could do was laugh at how stupid this all was. He shouldn’t be upset. It was a mistake but-

                “I had a paper due,” Jason snorted, and then he laughed. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced away. “I didn’t get it turned in.”

                “ _Really_? That’s it?” Jason wasn’t surprised by the hint of annoyance in Nico’s voice. He pulled his hand away from Jason’s wrist. “Do you know how many people pass and don’t turn assignments in?”

                “I’m sure none of them get A’s I those classes.” Jason had to look out at the sky, anywhere but Nico’s face. He didn’t want to see any judgment in the other’s eyes.

                “No, but they pass and move on.” Nico shifted on the bench beside him. “Is passing not good enough?”

                Jason frowned at that. “I have to do more than just pass.” He had to be _perfect_. He knew he had to be, and the one assignment he overlooked was proof that he was anything but. He couldn’t live up to what everyone thought the way he was pushing himself. He couldn’t do it all, despite trying as hard as possible, and it was starting to _hurt_.

                Nico softly placed his hands on Jason’s forearms, grounding the blonde as he tried to think clearly. Nico’s eyes bore into his. The younger man had a serious expression as he gently rubbed Jason’s forearms with his thumbs. The movement was awkward and unsure, and the touch was light, but soothing all the same.

                “You can’t honestly expect yourself to be perfect.” Nico squeezed Jason’s forearms before slowly sliding his hands down the older man’s arms. He brushed Jason’s hands, but moved to pull his hands away. Jason quickly turned his hands over and held onto Nico’s.

                With a dry laugh, Jason averted his gaze. He held Nico’s hands tightly, holding on as he directed his attention towards a patch of weeds. “Everyone else does.”

                “I don’t. I doubt your roommate does,” he pointed out. “You said Reyna has been trying to let you drop one of your commitments.” Jason looked back at Nico. The other boy’s expression had softened. His brows had knitted together and his lips were no longer pursed. “You’re the only one that expects it.”

                Jason frowned at that. He wasn’t the only one who expected it. He was sure his father expected him to be better than average. His family had a reputation, and he had to be someone that his parents could be proud to pass the family name on to. He wanted to be like his sister. She did what she wanted and was great at it. He couldn’t remember a time where she actually failed. She was the child that his father could be proud of, while he was struggling to even achieve that.

                “My father expects it,” Jason finally managed. His voice cracked as he squeezed Nico’s hands.

                “Are you your father?” Nico’s expression darkened as he stared at Jason. The younger man was trying to keep something from showing through. The conversation was obviously getting personal for him, and Jason was surprised Nico was continuing it.

                Jason released Nico’s hands as he shook his head. “I’m expected to be.”

                “A life lived trying to fill the expectations of parents is _miserable_. It’s not one worth living.” Nico crossed his arms as he shifted uncomfortably. “You should live for what _you_ want.”

                Jason’s brows knitted together and his lips turned down into a frown. He felt defeated, even with Nico’s attempt at a pep talk. “I don’t know what I want.”

                Nico gestured at the school behind them. “Is it this?”

                Jason twisted his torso. He stared at the buildings looming behind them before turning his attention back to the open sky before them. The blue stretched on forever, promising never-ending possibilities if he would just _fly_.

                “No, it’s not.”

                “There’s a start.” Nico placed a hand on Jason’s once more. Jason turned his hand over, curling his fingers around the younger man’s. They fell into silence as they stared out at the sky, watching where it met the ocean on the horizon. It was comfortable there, just the two of them.


End file.
